Taking a Break
by MTCrazy17
Summary: Castiel and Crowley have the two hardest jobs in the universe. Don't they get breaks too? Take a peak at what they do on their rare times of meeting. First ever story..be gentle.


Crowley searched the skies. The day was cool and soundless, and ironically too hot for Crowley, but beautiful and calm as the mid-day rolled in. Crowley was in all ways, in the middle of nowhere. One simple tree lay in the wake of the outskirts of the great open plains that he sat in. He sighed as he leaned onto the tree. Thank full for the shade. His extremely priced clothe were already getting beaten by the  
>dust that would come with the occasional wind gust that came.<p>

"Bloody Angel" He mumbled under his breath.

Yes, he was waiting for an angel he new. That Angel was Castiel. He and the now-temporary-king-of-the-high-clouds thought that they needed a break from their new jobs. Just to see how each other were doing. They hated eachother yes; but they were mostly sane to understand that they needed help. With all the chaos that they went through with Team Free Will, they actually got along for the most part. Their positions brought back more similarities between the two counterparts. They both were overwhelmed, and freaking tired. So when Crowley called him up for alittle "Us" time Castiel wasted no time.

Crowley's eyes shifted form side to side. He new it wouldn't be long now till the over-sized canary showed. A few moments later and then came the familiar sound of wings fluttering. Crowley turned his head to see that there standing beside him was Castiel. He still looked like the "Holly Tax Accountant" that Dean called him.

"Hello Crowley." He said in his usual monotone voice.

_Hasn't changed a bit._Crowley thought.

" Hello there Angel." Crowley said cooley. "Here, sit " The demon said patting the ground next to him. Castiel slid down the trunk of the tree to sit.

He crossed his legs and stared off into oblivion waiting for the underworlder to speak.

"So, hows life in the world above?" Crowley asked pointing toward the sky as he said it.

"All is well now. It did take some time, but I was able to take care of most of it." Castiel replied hoping that his lie worked.

"Brilliant." Crowley said, toying with the grass at his side, unaware of the false statement. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. His electric blue orbs shined with curiosity as he turned to his companion.

"What about your side? " He asked. With a growl Crowley bowed his head.

"Not as peachy as yours mate." His hazel eyes turned to the quiet Angel.

"The little buggers don't do a thing. It's all mayhem and destruction with the whole lot!" He snarled.

"And the bloody nits are getting on my last nerves!" His temper was rising he could feel the fire within him. He was frustrated and tired, no telling how many scotches he drank to just drown out the memory of being encharge. It was too much, even for him.

Castiel dug into his memories. What would Bobby,Dean or Sam do to calm eachother down? Then without warning he brought his hand down onto Crowley's shoulder. With a look of surprise, Crowley looked to Castiel's hand to the Angels concerned gaze. He could feel himself calming down, letting the warm touch of spread through him, cooling him off. He sighed letting out a long breath of relief that matched the Angels. Castiel gave him a small smile.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Castiel suggested.

"Yes, that would be swell." Crowley smiled back, his composure settled and in place. They talked and traded imfromation. Days seemed to drift on as they sat there under the blossoming tree. They even joked and talked of the Winchesters, They both rambled of the good and the bad. For the first time since they got their new jobs, they felt better.

Castiel sighed sadly, looking to Crowley with his puppy dog eyes.

"It is time for us to go feathers." He said, unfazed by their power.

"But it was a rather lovely sit down I must add." He got up and smoothed out his suit. Then without hesitation, stretched out his hand to Castiel who looked at it confused. "I have a schedule to get too Bird boy." Crowley said annoyed. With that Castiel took the hand and got up himself.

"Thanks you." He said simply. Crowley just rolled his eyes.

"It was good to see you again, take care of our trigger happy friends, oh and the moose too." The demon asked.

"I shall. Until we meet again." With that there was a sudden "poof" and a flap of wings and the tree that they sat under was now lonely once again. Until the next time they'd meet again, which would be sooner then they thought. "Us" time officially became a "thing."


End file.
